


Tasty

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff and Crack, Hilzel, Pocky Game, Post-ALBW, The Pocky Game, Yuri, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda allows Hilda to try a Hylian treat. Or, that fic where Hilda and Zelda play the Pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

Zelda absently leaned against the castle wall, looking out into the distance. A bit of sunlight shone from a nearby window, making her hair shine even more than usual. Zelda's blue eyes darted towards Hilda, and the other princess quickly looked away, cheeks red.

"Is something the matter?" Zelda stuck her hand in her skirt's pocket and began to dig around in it. Dresses with pockets - Hyrule really did have amazing things!

"Oh no," Hilda responded, looking away from her. "I did not mean to trouble you."

"Good," Zelda responded, smiling. "You're no trouble at all, Hilda." She looked down to her pocket, and then brightened, pulling a bright box box from her pocket. Just as quickly, she stuck her hand in her other pocket.

Hilda eyed the box in Zelda's hand; what was it? Did it hold a Hylian secret, perhaps a rare and precious treasure? It couldn't have been the Triforce, but it could hold something nearly as valuable. Ever since Hilda had started traveling to Hyrule to see Zelda, she had learned more and more about the princess's land; still, she was far from knowing everything that there was about the land. Every time she visited, she learned something new.

The white Hylian letters read: "POCKY", and there were smaller words as well, though the box was too far away for her to read them. She could just barely see an image painted on it, though she couldn't quite tell what it was. The box, from what she could see, looked to be unopened.

Zelda pulled a matching box from her other pocket, though this one looked to be light pink. She looked back over to Hilda, and then held one of the boxes towards her.

"Hungry, huh? I definitely am too; I could use a snack right around now." Her grin widened. "So, strawberry or chocolate?" She moved, positioning herself to where both boxes were held at equal length from Hilda.

"Excuse me?"

Zelda's mouth formed a small o. "Oh, right, you probably don't know what these are." She placed the pink box halfway back into her pocket, and then opened the brown one. "They're called Pocky, a food that I really like. They're sold all over Hyrule."

Hilda observed the open box, looking over the sticks covered in chocolate.

"How about you try one?"

Hilda nodded. "Of course I would, Your Highness."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Just try one."

Hilda took a stick, and then bit off the chocolate end.

"What do you think?"

Hilda chewed for a few more moments, allowing herself to think it over. It certainly wasn't quite like anything that she had tasted before. Then again, Lorule wasn't exactly a place where the finest of foods could be found. Even as a child, she had suffered with getting food; crops were hard to grow in Lorule.

"I like it."

Zelda grinned. "You can try a strawberry one too."

She opened the box, and Hilda tried a strawberry one as well. It was certainly good, though she preferred the chocolate ones. For a while, the two princesses ate in comfortable silence.

"Hilda," Zelda said after a moment, holding up a chocolate stick. "Want this one?"

Hilda nodded.

Zelda grinned. "Me too." She stuck one end in her mouth.

"Zelda?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

Zelda put her fingers on the stick, and then spoke. "Go on, bite into the other side. Please do it for me."

Hilda nodded. "If it will please you."

She leaned forward, biting into the other end.

Zelda kept eating, and Hilda followed along. She ate slower, taking her time to enjoy the food. Perhaps this was just Hylian tradition, a way of Zelda showing Hilda Hyrule's customs-

Their lips met.

Hilda's cheeks turned bright red, and her multiple hearts started to sprint inside of her chest.

Zelda pulled away, her smile as wide as ever. "Want another one, Hilda?"

Hilda nodded. "I'd love it."

Hilda just couldn't get this type of experience back in Lorule.


End file.
